Konoha High: Vampire Edition
by Anime and fantasy gal 132
Summary: Sasuke thinks he is an ordinary orphan. That his parents are dead, that his friends got sick and were sent away. When he realizes they are all alive and that he is really the Prince of a Vampire Kingdom. He must learn how to control his powers within to protect himself against the assassins after his life. So he is sent to a school for vampires. Rated M for lemons in later chapters
1. Human

**Authors Note: Alright, I know I said I was going to finish at least one of my other stories but I couldn't help myself. So I finally started to write a Naruto fanfiction :D. I love fan-writing to Julie Kagawa's works and all but I feel the need to write about some anime too before I go nuts! So here we go! This is a romance and supernatural between Sakura and Sasuke. I have no clue where I will be going with this so if you have any ideas on where you want this to go feel free to message me your ideas 3**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would be with Sakura ;)**

Konoha High: Vampire Edition

Chapter 1: Human

"_Hello again Sasuke"_

_ "Who are you? What are you doing in my dream?" I stared at the man who could have been my twin. We were both tall, have strong built, and have sharp facial features. The only difference between us was that his hair was ghost white and his eyes were red as blood. He didn't show any emotion except for the flicker of amusement toward my question._

_ "Haha, So I am still a part of your 'dream world', I thought you would have grown up and figured it out by now young prince."_

_ "What are you talking about?" my clone suddenly appeared behind me with his hands on my shoulders._

_ "You will learn soon enough, just know that I am a part of you. Until next time Sasuke…"_

I then woke up with the mother of all headaches. The dreams have been getting stranger and stranger these past few weeks. It always started with me in this room that was painted blood red and facing a man that could be my twin with the exception of his white hair and red eyes. One part of our conversation disturbed me _"Just know that I am a part of you."_ What is that so posed to mean? Also why would he call me the young prince? I would ask my friends but they all moved away over the years.

I guess I should start from the beginning. My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I am 16 years old. I live in a small village called Suna. I was adoped by the elders of the village when my parents died. I was only an infant when they died in some sort of attack. The elders don't really tell me anything. They only said that they died and that they were close with my family at one point. It isn't bad here in Suna, it is a relatively peaceful village, but the adults treat me strange. They either fear me or they hold a bunch of respect for me, sometimes both, and I have no clue as to why that is. My adopted parents wouldn't tell me why. I made some close friends when I was young but over the years they would leave Suna. It was in the same fashion too, they would talk about strange dreams, then they would get really sick and by the time I go to see them, they leave the village, never to be heard from again. I have no clue if any of my friends are alive to this day. Now that I am having strange dreams I am kind of worried that I have the same issue.

It is a dark lonely night tonight on the streets of Suna. Everyone here goes to bed early, I never understood as to why. I always liked the night, it has always been a better time for then the day. But tonight was different. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. It's only 8 o'clock, It shouldn't be this quiet.

"So this is the prince that everyone is talking about." I jumped around to see a tall figure in a black cloak. Even in the darkness I could tell the man had long blond hair and his eyes were as red as the man in my dream. "He doesn't seem like a big deal to me, he hasn't even realized who he is yet."

"Now now Deidera, he is still young, his brother took a little while to realize his full potential as well. What a shame that he hid this one from us for so long. I wonder how he did it." I could only stare at the other figure. What are they talking about? I don't have a brother, I have no family. Not unless my adopted parents were leaving things out. It seemed a lot more possible now that I think about it. I have no idea where I came from. I pulled my switchblade out just in case. I did not like the vibes these men had. "What do you want?" I stated sternly. Even though it was two against one, I wasn't too scared. It is pitch black out which means most normal people can't see. I can see pretty well, not perfectly but enough to fight, and enough to escape.

"So he's already started to tap into his sight, he might not be as boring as I thought." The blond haired man stepped forward. I didn't move at all and just glared at him. I was sick of not know what I am while everyone else knows.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't want any trouble just leave me alone."

"And what exactly could you do if I don't leave?" I heard a voice near my ear. I looked to see that the blond haired man is no longer in front of me. "You're not the only one who can see in the dark kid. In fact, you have only begun to scratch the surface of what you can do. If you come with us we can teach you about what you are." I swung my blade back only to feel a sharp pain in the back of my skull. The world swept under my feet and I knew nothing for a time.

When I finally awoke I was tied to a chair, my hands behind my back. I looked around to see that I am in some sort of cell. Not a normal one, the kind that they put burglars in, the kind that you put a beast in, someone with monster strength. My throat felt raw and every muscle of my body ached. How long have I been here? I heard footsteps coming my way. I was prepared to see the blond haired man to step forward and make some more strange, mysterious, comments in my face but instead I see the elders of Suna. My adopted parents, were they involved in this?

"Hello Sasuke dear, how are you feeling?" my mother stood at the edge of the cell.

"Sore and tired. What's going on mom?"

"How does your throat feel?"

"Well not that you mention it, it's kind of burning me. Why? How long have I been in here?"

"Well I guess it is time for me to tell you the truth."

"What truth mom? What is going on here?"

"The truth about your parents Sasuke. They're still alive."

"What?"

**Authors Note: I know that this chapter when a little bit fast pace than I expected it too, but it sets the stage for where I want to go with this story. Other than that I am open to all ideas. **


	2. Truth

**Authors Note: Hey guys sorry about such a short first chapter. I find regular humans rather boring to write about. So Sasuke will learn the truth about who he is in this chapter. To my reviewers last chapter thank you so much for reviewing I'm glad you liked it : ). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way. If I did Sasuke would be a vampire ;). **

Konoha High: Vampire Edition

Chapter 2: Truth

"W-what?" I choked out after few moments of silence. I bit my lip hard to make sure I was awake and that this wasn't another strange dream. "What are you talking about they died in an attack didn't they?"

"Yes….and no."

"What is that so posed to mean!" I was getting really sick of these cryptic responses. Less than 24 hours ago I was walking around for a bit. An orphan with no friends in town and now all of a sudden my parents are alive?

"Honey he isn't ready to hear this, leave him be before he looses control. We can tell him later." My father helped my mother out the door.

"NO! I have a right to know whats -!" I was cut off by a severe pain in my stomach. My throat felt like it was on fire. Everything around me had a red tint to it. _What is happening to me?_ I thought, _Is this what happened to all my friends. Is this is for me? _I stayed like this for a while, in this mind numbing pain before I heard footsteps walking toward me. I could hear his steady heart beat as he was walking. _What how could I hear that well from over here? _Something wasn't right. I couldn't think about it for too long, the pain became so intense that it took everything in me not to make a sound. Whoever it was that took me, Deidara I think, is probably expecting me to freak out. I will not give them that satisfaction.

"I didn't expect to see you again for a while, little brother." The man stopped by the edge of the cell. The pain was so great that I couldn't see straight enough to get a good look at him.

"W-who are y-you?" I stuttered out. The pain was absolutely overwhelming.

"Who I am is not important right now." I heard the cell door open and the man walk in. I could smell him sit beside me. The scent was so strong it took over my senses. The bindings that held me in place suddenly got a lot more uncomfortable.

"W-why a-are you h-here."

"Here drink this, it will ease the pain." I heard the sound of ripped fabric and a slicing noise before he put something in my face. I have no clue what it was but it smelled absolutely amazing. It was like sitting in front of a gourmet meal. I opened my mouth to speak but he shoved it in my mouth. Whatever it was it tasted absolutely amazing. It tasted like nothing… and everything. There was also a taste to it I couldn't quite pin point, but it tasted familiar. The pain eased a little bit, enough to open my eyes, the red tint was still there but I then realized what I was sucking on. It was the man's own wrist, I had been sucking the blood out of this man like…. Like a vampire. I stared at him in horror and guilt. I just drank his blood…and liked it. The events since I have been here, the kidnapping, my parents, my real parents, it all came crumbling down on me at once. The world began to spin around me and everything went dark.

_"So we meet again young prince, I didn't expect you to arrive here so soon since your last visit."_

_ I looked at my clone wondering why I was in dream land when it hit me. I was kidnapped, I was tied in a chair trapped in a cell and I..I was drinking the blood of a stranger. Who was that anyway? I remember him calling me 'little brother' what is going on? Well it seems like my clone isn't going to leave me alone tonight. After all that I have been through, I believe that he is a part of me now, maybe he can give me the answers that no one is giving me._

_ "I am not a prince ermm… what is your name again?" I asked feeling a little bad for not knowing his name after so many weeks._

_ "I don't have a name prince, I simply am. I am a part of you so I guess I would also be Sasuke. I assume you have figured out your true nature now?"_

_ "I don't know what you are talking about Sasuke. What am I?"_

_ "Ah young prince, think about what happened before you appeared before me?" I thought of how I reacted to the smell and taste of blood and the red tint. It all became clear to me._

_ "I'm a vampire?"_

_ "Precisely, does it really surprise you so much? You always worked at night, the constant sore throat, the strange feeling of hunger whenever you watched a gore film?" I thought about what he said for a few minutes as everything became more surreal by the second. _

_ "But why am I drinking blood now? Wouldn't I naturally want blood from a young age?"_

_ "That is a good point, perhaps you should ask the man who gave you his blood. He seems to know a lot, calling you his little brother and all."_

_ "You know something don't you Sasuke?"_

_ "It isn't something I can tell you. This is something you need to take up with your adopted parents and the man who gave you his blood. Now I believe our time is over Sasuke, until we meet again."_

I awoke on the mattress in the cell realizing I was no longer tied up. My throat was still on fire like someone poured acid down my throat but it wasn't mind numbing like before. The red tint in my vision was dulled to a very light pink. I sat up, scared at the lightning fast speed it took me to do so. I looked around to see that everything was in close focus. I could see every fiber used to make the mattress, I could see every crack in the wood of the chair. I also noticed that my sense of smell and sense of hearing has also heightened as well. It was then I realized there was someone else in the room.

"So, you're awake now. I didn't expect you to have such a violent reaction to your true nature. But then again you always were soft, even as a kid." I turned to see the man speaking to me. He was fairly tall maybe a little bit taller than me. He had spikey black hair, his eyes were onyx black, and he had bags under his eyes making him look older. He looked very similar to myself and my clone.

"Do I know you?"

"At one point yes, we were very close, we can talk about that later Sasuke. How are you feeling?"

"I just found out that I'm a vampire, take a guess."

"I know it must be quite a shock."

"Were my real parent's vampires as well?" I don't know if he knew or not but I wanted answers.

"Yes, they were vampires, very special ones too."

"I thought it was near impossible to kill a vampire, how did they die?" The man raised an eyebrow at me in shock. Then closed his eyes before stating "I think this is a conversation you should have with your adopted parents. Before that I want to make sure you have everything under control. Do you see and red or pink color in your vision?

"Yes a light pink."

"Here then, just a little bit before I go get them. We don't want you to freak out before talking to your parents." He put his wrist in my face and almost instinctively I tried to bite sort of like a vampire would but I didn't feel any fangs to bite with. He chuckled softly "Your fangs haven't grown in yet, I should have known." He used his sharp nail to cut open a vein. Almost immediately I started sucking at the blood without a second thought. Once I began to see normally he pulled away, it was almost like he knew. He got up to leave but I asked "So when will my fangs grow in?"

"When they are ready Sasuke, it's different for everyone, just give it time." He simply stated before leaving the cell to leave me in my thoughts. I wondered if my friends went through the same thing, if they were all vampires. I heard footsteps outside the hallway, I tried to tune my ears to outside the wall but I couldn't hear anything and only got a headache. Not long after I saw my adopted parents walk in. They had some things to answer for.

"Hello Sasuke dear."

**Authors Note: So Sasuke is a vampire! What has become of his friends? His family? And who is this man that calls Sasuke his little brother? Stay Tuned and find out!**


End file.
